indirect confesion
by mikanagalight07
Summary: mikan confess to natsume but what did natsume do? read and find out review plese thank you so much mxn oneshot : sorry i got some mistake about the bright sunny day it supposed to be a bright starry night please understand thank you :


It was a bright sunny day inside the gakuen Alice campus

" hey natsume why are you staring at the sky?" ask mikan sitting beside natsume at the sakura tree

" hmm…. Why do you care?" ask natsume looking at mikan

" just wondering " said mikan

" I 'am just thinking of something" said natsume why staring back at the sky

" something or someone?" said mikan sadly while lowering her head natsume notice this

" why are you jealous?" said natsume still looking at the sky

" me?? " mikan questioned "maybe yes" thought mikan

"hn." Answer natsume disappointed

" natsume… I want to tell you something" mikan said looking at the starry sky

" hn?" said natsume

" I am going to live tomorrow for gakuen alice America " said mikan while tears is running down her face

" hmmm.. ok see you " said natsume said while standing up

"…………" mikan stayed silent

Natsume went farther when suddenly mikan shout " natsume I love you I hope you have the same feelings for me even if you don't have I'll still be here for you I'll wait for you but not forever" she placed a smile on her face natsume heard all the things that mikan told him he just crept a smile on his face and continue to walk

:;;;;; the next day :;;;;;

Mikan is standing at the front gate and bide her goodbye to her classmates and friends and left

Then there she saw natsume standing at the sakura tree smiling to her and she smiled back when suddenly its time for her to go natsume suddenly grab mikan's hand and gave a red box to her

"what's this?" said mikan while tears of joy is rolling down her face

"just open it when you arrive at America " said natsume

" o-ok thank you so much natsume-kun take care always " said mikan

" hn.." natsume said nearing to mikan's ear and whisper " youre welcome MY MIKAN I'll always wait for your call "

Mikan blush and whisper back " arigatou MY NATSUME I love you FOREVER "

Then mikan went to the limo to the airport

:;;;;; at the gakuen alice America:;;;;;;;

Mikan open the box and saw a tape recorder she then played it then it play the song your call by second hand serenade

Waiting for your call, I'm sick, call I'm angry  
Call I'm desperate for your voice  
Listening to the song we used to sing  
In the car, do you remember  
Butterfly, Early Summer  
It's playing on repeat, Just like when we would meet  
Like when we would meet

Cause I was born to tell you I love you  
And I am torn to do what I have to, to make you mine  
Stay with me tonight

Stripped and pollished, I am new, I am fresh  
I am feeling so ambitious, you and me, flesh to flesh  
Cause every breath that you will take  
When you are sitting next to me  
Will bring life into my deepest hopes, What's your fantasy?  
(What's your, what's your...)

Cause I was born to tell you I love you  
And I am torn to do what I have to, to make you mine  
Stay with me tonight

And I'm tired of being all alone, and this solitary moment makes me want to come back home  
X4  
(I know everything you wanted isn't anything you have)

Cause I was born to tell you I love you  
And I am torn to do what I have to, to make you mine  
Stay with me tonight

Cause I was born to tell you I love you  
And I am torn to do what I have to, to make you mine  
Stay with me tonight  
(I know everything you wanted isn't anything you have)

Mikan was touched by the song and listen to it repeatedly while remembering the moments she shared with natsume

" I'll always remember and call you just wait for me" mikan said to to no one but reffering to natsume after playing the song she call natsume and said "I love you and I''ll come back soon just wait for me " they hung up the phone and mikan dashed off to sleep

:;;;;;;;;; gakuen alice japan:;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Natsume's pov

Mikan called me at the phone and say that she love me and that I should wait for her and then she hung up the phone before I can even reply

" I'll promise I'll wait for you even forever"

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoox

Authors note:

Sorry I am just a newbie hope you'll enjoy my story and please review

Thank you so much : )


End file.
